Disneyland Date
by JustAnotherSlashShipper
Summary: Modern AU in which everything is the same as Marauders era except for the time. Same AU as in my other story In Which Remus Is Annoyed and Sirius Discovers Tumblr. The boys go to Disneyland to have a good time. Sirius/Remus, Wolfstar, slash. Rated for light smut at the end. Mostly fluff. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Potterverse, nor do I own anything Disney. I just wanted the boys to have a day at the park.

**A/N:** I went on a trip to Disney and this happened. My work is unbataed, only edited by me, so any mistakes are my own.

**Premise/Summary:** This story is a modern-AU where everything is the same except for the time period. It's in the same universe as my other story In Which Remus Is Annoyed and Sirius Discovers Tumblr, if you want to check that out. The boys go to Disneyland for the day and hijinks ensue. Three OCs are involved. Smut at the end. BoyxBoy, slash, Sirius/Remus, Wolfstar. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"This is supposed to be _fun_?" Remus said, looking up apprehensively at the structure in front of him. Sirius laughed aloud, nudging him gently towards the queue to get onto the coaster.

"It'll be brilliant, Moons," he assured him, grinning from ear to ear, a grin Remus had long associated with mischief, even back before they were dating.

"Right," Remus muttered under his breath, shaking his head. How Sirius convinced him to go to Los Angeles, California, much less a theme park, was completely and totally beyond him. "Where are Lily, James and Peter again?"

"Lily and James went to do some of the little kid storybook shite because Lily thinks it's 'cute'. Pete was tagging along, but he might've gotten shaken at the churro stand again," Sirius rattled off, taking Remus by the arm and practically dragging him into the line, which was remarkably short for the time of day.

Remus groaned. If it were up to him, he'd be curled up in the shade with a nice book, but Sirius had caught him slipping the book in his bag and confiscated it. So instead, he was currently waiting in line with a whole lot of other people talking a mile a minute in different languages, waiting to go on a roller coaster that Sirius was apparently in love with.

He'd discovered Sirius' passion for theme parks on accident, when they'd gone to a small one near Remus' house and Sirius had lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Since then, they, along with the other two Marauders and now Lily, had gone to several parks. Sirius always insisted Remus accompany him on at least most of the rides, which brought him back to the situation at hand.

"What's this one called again?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius, who was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"The Matterhorn. Don't be scared, Rem, it's going to be brilliant!"

"Yes, you've mentioned that," Remus said, smiling indulgently. The line surged forward, and the two boys followed the people in front of them.

Remus looked up again at the towering mountain-structure above them. "You're really making me do this?"

"Of course," Sirius said matter-o-factly, beaming at him. Remus groaned, but didn't make any attempt to get out of line. His only hope was to get out of this park alive and not as a pile of mush.

-

"That was completely brilliant!" Sirius yelped as the bobsled car came to a complete stop. Remus gave a shaky grin, gathering his bag and his wits and attempting to peel himself out of the car. He stumbled and was caught by one of the attendants, an attractive bloke that looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. Sirius was already bouncing towards the exit, still whooping from his adrenaline high. Remus rolled his eyes at the antics of his boyfriend, thanking the attendant quietly. 'Marc, Anaheim, California," his name tag read. Marc merely nodded his head, shooting him a sympathetic glance.

"Mine's even worse than that," he told Remus in an undertone, and Remus blushed, giving a small laugh.

"Usually, mine's ten times crazier," he told the attendant, who smirked and shrugged, turning back to do his job. Cheeks still pink, Remus made his unsteady way towards the exit, where Sirius was waiting for him.

"Who was that?" he asked, arms crossed. Remus stumbled and leaned against the gate for a moment, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist in a gesture that was both sweet and possessive.

"Bloke named Marc. We were comparing the energy of our boyfriends," Remus told him, leaning against him thankfully. Sirius held him against his side as they walked away from the ride.

"Oh," was all he said in response. Remus rolled his eyes, kissing his chin lightly.

"Don't look like that. I wasn't flirting with him and he wasn't flirting with me. You know that I love you."

Sirius looked down at him, features softening. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, you know."

Remus grinned, managing to stand up straight again on his own. "Yeah, I know."

-

"Oi, Peter!" Sirius yelled, causing a certain chubby boy to startle and look around in surprise at his name being called. Sirius snickered to himself as Remus waved at Peter, whose face split into a pleased grin.

"Hey, mates," he said, walking over to them. "Want some?" he added, offering them some popcorn from a box he'd just bought.

"No thanks," Remus said with a polite smile as Sirius grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth. Remus elbowed him lightly.

"Fank yew, Peeta," Sirius said around the mouthful of popcorn. Peter nodded happily in response and took a handful for himself.

"Seen Lily and James lately?" Remus asked, gesturing to an empty bench and sitting down. Sirius automatically sat on top of him, earning a grunt of "Padfoot!" before Remus gave in and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist. Peter sat down next to them.

"They went to the park across the way," he informed them with a jerk of the head in the direction of the California Adventure park. "Said they wanted to do some stuff over there. Ferris wheel and everything. What've you two been doing?"

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but Sirius beat him to it. "Roller coasters, what else? We went on 'Indiana Jones', 'Pirates of the Carribean'-"

"Not roller coasters!" Remus interjected. Sirius shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

"Ahem. As I was saying... We did the Matterhorn, Space Mountain, Space Tours-"

Remus had swallowed the popcorn he'd been force-fed. "It's Star Tours," he corrected.

"Well, we went on that, then," Sirius allowed. "Now hush, Moony. I'm speaking." He looked back at Peter. "We also went on Splash Mountain a bit ago. I'm still soggy," he complained.

"I can attest to that," Remus muttered. He narrowly avoided being force-fed another handful of popcorn, and looked at Peter instead, ignoring the lump on top of him. "What've you been doing, Wormtail?"

"I went on a couple of the rides in Storybook Land," Peter told them, shrugging. So far, his experience had been less than amazing. Save for the food, of course.

"You don't look very excited," Remus observed, and Peter shrugged again.

"C'mon, this is the happiest place on earth, Wormy! Be happy! You're surrounded by happy muggles, go on and join them!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up animatedly and causing Remus to squeak in protest. Sirius smirked. "Sorry, Moons."

"No you're not... Can we help you?" Remus added, standing and looking towards a group of three girls that were about their age and were whispering and looking at them. The girl closest to them smirked, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Of course not. How could three muggles like us do anything to help you?"

Remus was the first to react. "We didn't mean that as an insult-" he began, but the girl laughed, waving the apology away.

"Don't, we know what you meant." She lowered her voice a bit. "Are all three of you wizards, then?"

Peter, who'd stood as well, shot Sirius and Remus a slightly frightened look, but Sirius just began to laugh.

"Oh, Merlin... Nice to meet you girls," he said between giggles. Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius explained. "Oh, c'mon, they're witches!"

"Guilty as charged," the second girl spoke up with a little shrug, one eye visible and the other hiding behind her jet-black hair. She blew it aside, drawing all three of the boys' attention to the blue streak running through her bangs. Though the girl looked unamused, Remus caught the look of mirth in her eyes that was often mirrored in his own when he looked at Sirius. He let himself relax, the threat of being discovered much less.

"Where're you boys from?" the third girl piped up, beaming at them. She was shorter than the other two, and she was blonde, her hair cut short to her shoulders.

"Britain. Won't say where. Not supposed to talk to strangers and all that," Sirius said with a wink. Remus looked slightly annoyed.

"We're from here, California. I'm Karla, and this is Sofie and Marina." The third girl said, her cheeks pink from the wink. Sirius tended to have that effect on people. It annoyed Remus to no end.

"I'm Remus, this is Peter, and that incredibly idiotic flirt is Sirius," Remus introduced in return. Sirius looked mock-offended, crossing his arms.

"I am not an idiotic flirt, Moony. Shame on you for introducing me as such."

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me." Remus rolled his eyes before focusing back on the three girls. The one introduced as Sofie was giggling at something, and Marina rolled her eyes as well and whispered something to Karla. Karla, in return, looked both disappointed and disbelieving.

"No... Really?" she asked. Marina shrugged, and Sofie nodded, still giggling.

"Why don't you ask them?" Marina said, tone suggesting that it was a moronic thing to do. Karla didn't seem to catch the tone.

"Are you two dating?" she asked, pointing from Remus to Sirius. Remus flushed, and Sirius smirked.

"These three are good," he commented. It wasn't as if he and Remus were in the closet, but they weren't the most open about their relationship in public.

"Nope, just the two of us," Sofie said, regaining herself at last. "Karls doesn't have a gaydar to save her life. We flaunted ourselves under her nose for six months before officially coming out to her, and she was still surprised!"

Karla looked annoyed. "I wasn't expecting two of my best friends to start making out behind my back."

"Or in front of it," Sofie coughed, and then mock-cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Sirius was looking highly entertained at the proceedings. Peter, who'd been quiet for the past few minutes, finally spoke up, looking at Karla.

"If it makes you feel any better, these two hid their relationship for two years before telling anyone. I had no idea they were dating until me and James, our other dorm mate, walked in on them in an... especially compromising position." The poor boy grimaced at the memory, and Karla looked sympathetic.

"I've been there," she agreed, making a face. Her and Peter looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. The other four exchanged puzzled glances, and then shrugs. Apparently Karla and Peter were just about as weird as one another.

"We're going towards California Adventure, I think," Sirius said at last, looking between Sofie and Marina. "Care to join?"

"Unfortunately, I have to meet my little sister over by Indiana Jones," Sofie said, pulling a face. "She's annoying as hell, so I gave her twenty bucks and told her to get lost."

"I've got one of those. Siblings suck," Sirius agreed. "Good luck with yours, then. It was nice meeting you. We should hang out some time."

Marina nodded in agreement. "Definitely. It's been cool. We hardly ever meet any other wizards or anything, and especially not from /Britain/."

Karla and Peter were conversing quietly with each other. Sirius poked Peter in the back of the head.

"Oi, Wormy, we're going. You coming?"

Peter shook his head, eyes never leaving Karla. "We're going to go do some stuff together, because we're both third wheels. I'll see you guys later."

Karla nodded in agreement, and the two of them walked off without waiting for anyone else to say anything. Sirius was the first to laugh.

"Awh, Petey's got himself a girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Remus hit his arm.

"Be nice, you," he berated. Marina laughed, and Remus looked up at her. "What?"

"You two. Just like us," she told him, nudging Sofie, who curtsied. "It's cute."

Remus blushed. "Well... We'll see you later, or something," he said quickly, taking Sirius's hand. Sirius smirked.

"My love belongs to you, ladies!" he called as he was dragged away. Sofie blew him a kiss as Marina shook her head in amusement. Marina took Sofie's hand in her own.

"C'mon, let's go find Ria," she said, and Sofie glanced one last time towards the boys before nodding and kissing Marina's cheek, walking off with her.

-

Remus was severely uncomfortable. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, and it only got worse every time he looked at Sirius.

Sirius, on the other hand, was in his element. He'd gotten a frozen banana from an ice cream vendor, and that's essentially what it was, a frozen banana covered in chocolate and nuts. Sirius was sucking on it, and telling himself not to smirk. It was obvious Remus had a little issue. Jeans definitely did not hide as much as robes did.

All at once, Remus pushed himself away from Sirius.

"Bathroom," he muttered in explanation, pointing to the nearest one. Sirius gave the dessert another lick.

"Mm. Okay. Have fun," he said with a wink. He detected a faint growl from Remus' throat before the teen disappeared into the bathroom. He waited about a minute before walking in behind him, half of a frozen banana tossed into the trash.

Remus locked himself in a stall, resisting a sound of discomfort as the material of his boxers rubbed against his erection. He heard the door open and footsteps coming in, but he was too preoccupied with getting his bloody belt off to care. He'd gotten his trousers and boxers down when a whisper came from outside the door of the stall and it opened. Remus took in a sharp breath before realising it was Sirius.

"You _bastard_," he breathed, staring at the other teen. Sirius smirked and walked into the stall, licking his lips at the sight of Remus standing there, naked from his hips to his ankles. Remus' cock twitched at the action, and Sirius' smirk widened.

"Excited, are we, Remus?" he murmured teasingly into his ear, darting his tongue out to taste his earlobe before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking.

Remus moaned softly into Sirius' shoulder. "Bastard," was all he managed to say.

Sirius traced the shell of his ear with his tongue, eliciting another moan from his boyfriend. "You love me anyways."

Remus allowed this for another twenty seconds before he groaned impatiently, his hand creeping down towards his own cock. Sirius slapped his hand away, moving his mouth to the sensitive spot behind Remus' ear.

"Mine," he murmured, biting down possessively. Remus arched his back, making a muffled sound but letting Sirius have his way.

Sirius pressed openmouthed kissed down to Remus' neck, where he alternated biting, kissing, sucking, and licking, teasing little noises from Remus. He ran his hands down Remus' chest, feeling dips of scars through the material of the shirt Sirius had forced him to wear. He rubbed Remus' nipples through the shirt, and Remus marvelled how something so simple became so erotic when he was still partially clothed.

Remus bucked his hips impatiently, and Sirius indulgently wrapped his fingers around his cock. Remus gave a strangled moan and buried his face in Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius... Please..." he mumbled, pressing his hips into the touch. This was the whole reason why he came to the bathroom in the first place. Sirius grinned, in his element once again. He wrapped his free arm around Remus and coaxed him to look up, kissing him tenderly. He began to move his hand, and he swallowed every delicious sound made by Remus, whose eyes were closed in complete ecstasy. He sucked Remus' lower lip into his mouth before biting down softly and letting him go.

Sirius promptly slid down Remus' body, and before the auburn haired youth could even open his eyes, he'd swallowed as much of Remus as he could in one go.

Remus threw his head back, breath coming in short pants. He threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, thrusting unconsciously into Sirius' mouth. Sirius relaxed his throat, letting Remus fuck his mouth, knowing how badly he needed this. Remus was too fun to mess with, though, and if these were the results... He wouldn't stop, ever.

After about a minute and a half, Remus stiffened, and Sirius took that as an invitation. He knew Remus was close, very close.

He wrapped his tongue around the erection in his mouth, humming softly and bobbing his head. Remus gave what was a mix of a gasp and a moan and tugged on Sirius' hair in warning. Sirius simply rubbed his thumb along Remus' inner thigh, getting another moan to surface.

Remus came hard, bucking his hips as his release disappeared down Sirius' throat. Sirius used his tongue to make sure he was clean before he stood up, wrapping his arms around Remus once again and kissing him gently.

Eyes lidded as he came down from his high, Remus automatically kissed Sirius back, tasting himself mixed with chocolate mixed with the unique taste of Sirius himself.

"I love you," he breathed into Sirius' mouth. Sirius smiled softly, nuzzling against his neck.

"I love you too, Moony." And then he smirked, pulling back to look at Remus. "Amusement parks not so bad, then?"

Remus groaned softly, but shook his head, burying his face in Sirius' neck.

"No. Not so bad at all," he mumbled back, sighing softly. Sirius grinned, holding him close.

"Gonna come back with me sometime?"

Remus didn't answer for a moment, and then nodded. "But only if you promise we can do this again."

Sirius laughed softly. "I promise," he said sincerely, kissing Remus' temple. Remus hummed softly, content for that moment.

"I'm holding you to that," he told him, smiling softly despite himself. Sirius nodded.

"I know you will, love. I know you will."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm shite at ending stories, I know. Apologies. Please rate, review, favourite, comment, whatever you feel like doing after reading this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
